RE-Sailor Moon Saiya-jin
by Natari Son
Summary: Hey everybody, this is the revised edition of Sailor Moon Saiya-jin. I received a wonderful review from F.Flamingo, with lots of wonderful constructive criticism. As you know, she is a wonderful Fic writer, and every one of you should read her fics. This


Prologue to Sailor Moon Saiya-jin.  
  
OK everybody, I have deleted Sailor Moon Saiya-jin, and I am doing a revised edition. Thanks to Flirtatious Flamingo, and her Wonderful Reviews Of Brilliant Pointers And Constructive Criticism ( I am starting over, and am writing a new and better version of it that will take the fanfiction world by storm. Hopefully. ^^.  
  
Since the first version didn't have a prologue, here it is.  
  
Prologue, Ages, and Info  
  
First Ages:  
  
Myself and Friends:  
  
Me: 16  
  
Ariel:16  
  
Belinda:14  
  
Angela:14  
  
Giovanna:14  
  
DBZ Folk:  
  
Goku (yay ^^):20  
  
Gohan:5  
  
Mirai Gohan:17  
  
Goten:5 (I have switched things around majorly so that Gohan and Goten are twins)  
  
Chibi Trunks:6  
  
Mirai Trunks:19  
  
Mirai Goten:17 (see what I mean by switching everything around)  
  
Chichi: dead, killed by Radditz, and for some reason can't be brought back.  
  
Everybody else: Regular ages  
  
SM Folk:  
  
Usagi:16  
  
Ami:16  
  
Rei:16  
  
Makoto:16  
  
Minako:16  
  
Michiru:18  
  
Haruka:18  
  
Hotaru:14  
  
Chibi Usa:14  
  
Setsuna: Really, and I mean REALLY, old. Older than Time itself.  
  
Sarah (Galaxia): 16  
  
Kariko (Iron Mouse/ Chu):16  
  
Ayama (Lead Crow/ Coronis):16  
  
Aya (Aluminum Siren/ Mermaid):16  
  
Mikiyona (Tin Nyanko/ Mau): 16  
  
Info: In the DBZ dimension, it is the time of the Cell *scowls and growls* Games. There aren't any people dead yet. Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goten can go Super Saiya-jin. Regular Gohan can go Super Saiya-jin as well. Basically, all the Saiya-jins can go Super  
  
In my dimension, its just a normal day with me about to go to school. I have dark brown normal hair, sure it's a little untidy, always with a ponytail, but, normal.  
  
In the SM dimension, they defeated Chaos a month ago, and are now fighting off youma that appear from time to time, left over from some enemies that they defeated a long time ago. Every senshi is in Eternal form. Sailor Moon's hair is now restricted to ONE length. (AN: Don't you notice how her hair changes lengths every time she transforms?) She has cut it to waist length, and there aren't any more curly things at the end. It is like regular anime hair, with strands.  
  
Finally, we get to it. The long awaited PROLOGUE!!! (dun dun duuuuunnnnnn)  
  
Natari was a normal every day 16 year old school girl. She went to Cobham Hall school in England. She hated living there. It rained most of the time, it was cold, most English movies were terrible, and it seemed to her that all English politicians were boring, every English pastime was boring, and anything remotely English was boring. The only things she found interesting, and not boring, were Japanese anime and manga, some American stuff, her friends, and most of all, Dragon Ball Z. She liked Sailor Moon too, although DBZ was her favourite. It was on the Saiyaman Saga at the moment, and shrieks of laughter could often be heard from the living room as she watched the hilarious antics of Goten and Trunks posing as Mighty Mask.  
  
One of her best friends was called Ariel. She was American, and Natari envied her because in the holidays, Ariel could go to the Land of Most Things Cool( while she was stuck in boring old England, where football meant kicking a spherical ball around a muddy field, and the American way of football was called rugby, where the players didn't wear padding, and it was less violent. How…English.  
  
Anyhoo, Ariel was also 16, and she liked DBZ too. As well as many other animes, which included Sailor Moon. She was luckier though. In America, they showed many animes that England had never seen.  
  
(AN: Gomen people, its just that I really despise living in England. It's like living in the Middle Ages. We still have monarchy! Gah! When is England going to buck up its ideas, and get a president. Down with English Monarchy!!)  
  
Belinda, commonly called Bel, by Natari and Ariel, was a 14 year old girl who, like Natari and Ariel, liked anime, and guess what, her favorite anime was DBZ too!!!  
  
Angela and Giovanna were in the same grade as Bel, and were also 14. Both liked (yep you guessed it!) DBZ!!! 


End file.
